This invention relates, in general, to a cabinet latch and, in particular, to a latch that will prevent the unwanted or inadvertent opening of a cabinet when items within the cabinet fall against the door, such as during an earthquake.
When a storage cabinet is overloaded with heavy, stacked items, i.e., canned goods, there is a tendency for the upper layers of cans to be dislodged and fall over, thereby causing a cabinet door with a conventional magnetic catch to fly open, discharging the contents of the cabinet over counters or floors, thus creating a safety hazard. The present invention is designed specifically to prevent this from happening.